


Back to You Now

by jackheichou, orphan_account



Series: The Mishaps of the Horny Trost Uni Students [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, For a Friend, M/M, My First Smut, Porn, Porn With Plot, Series, Sex, Sex EVERYWHERE, Smut, ereri, happy birthday babe, jackheichou dis is for you xoxo, mentioned! Jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackheichou/pseuds/jackheichou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has been waiting for Levi to comeback from a business trip - the anticipation has been killing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to You Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jackheichou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackheichou/gifts).



Eren felt hot, sweltering in fact, sitting silently in the lecture hall watching the tick of Armin's clock on his friends wrist go by. It wasn't that Eren was _bored_ \- well in fact he was _very_ bored - but that wasn't the source of the young man's irritation. It has been 6 days, _6 fucking days,_ since his boyfriend had left for his business trip, therefore not only did he get no sex for 6 days, but because Levi had been so busy preparing for his presentation in the days leading up to his convention, Eren had been sex deprived for a whole extra week because of his boyfriends prudency.

"Eren stop being a little shit, I have a presentation in need of being finished and I do not have time for you childish antics so stop kissing my ne- neck and let me work!" the older had ended up forcefully pushing Eren out of the study and locking the door in order to get his work done.

Pouting, Eren moped around the house for a full five minutes (which was a long time for him - considering his ADHD) his socks allowing him to simply glide around the gleaming wooden floors. Before he finally decided to just call his friends and go out for bowling for the fifth time that week (and it was only Tuesday).

So basically Eren had been banned from sex for a whole _2 weeks_ that is longer than any college student should _ever_ have to suffer, which is why when he had gone on a full blown rant with arm flails and hair flips, his friend Jean - or 'that weakling mummy's boy who doesn't even know how to wipe his ass after he takes a shit' as Levi prefers to call him - patted him sympathetically on the back and stated "at least your boyfriend isn't  so engrossed in his exams that Marco has a 'no masturbation on my sheets in my room or no sex for a week' rule, I mean we share a room! How does he expect me not to masturbate?! Especially since he knows I have a phobia of masturbation in the bathroom!"

"Wait you have a fear of masturbation in the bathroom? What the fuck?"

"Long story, that you _really_ don't want to know, let's just say it involved a gigantic fucking spider and Armin being the only one in the house hearing my screams" Jean wailed sadly into his bowling ball.

The blonde turned round and shivered at this explanation, "Don't remind me, I beg, I had to wash out my eyes with soap after seeing what I saw."

Eren tapped his knee thoughtfully, "Bathrooms... spiders... and Masturbation... I'll keep those fears in mind for the future" he winked.

"Don't you fucking dare Jaeger," Jean gave such a scrutinizing glare yet Eren didn't even flinch, although those around him did.

"Please don't Eren, otherwise Mikasa will slap both of you again like she did last time, and don't you remember what she slapped you with? Cinnamon and strawberries, you know those things you're allergic too? So don't be a dumbass, for your own health."

So as the ticking of Armin's wrist clock ticked by and Eren jiggled his leg, he heard the drawl of his lecturer and scribbled down whatever Armin scribbled down so he didn't actually have to pay attention to the lecturer. Five minutes passed until Armin finally stopped writing, Eren didn't even need to hear the bell ring and quickly packed up his things and rushed out of the hall without even saying goodbye then, causing Armin to grumble about the etiquette of the youth of today and lack of care for anyone but themselves.

 But frankly Eren didn't care: all he wanted to do was see his boyfriend and feel his chilling yet soothing embrace. So when Eren barged through the front door of his shared house ran straight to the kitchen where he knew that his boyfriend would be and found that there was... no one?

Confused like a lost puppy, Eren did a 360 twirl, looking in cupboards and underneath tables he searched for his missing boyfriend, it was today Levi was supposed to be returning afterall - Eren had checked the date several times within the past two days.

After searching every room in the house, with no evidence of Levi's arrival, a disgruntled Eren plopped himself down on the hallway floor and stared at the front door intently. Not moving from his position Eren stared at the door for two whole hours, only blinking, he needed to pee so bad yet he was scared that his lover would arrive home while he was taking a pee and so Eren kept saying to himself _"he'll be home in a few minutes now for sure."_

But as time went on and hope diminished, Eren found himself lying on the hallway floor, barely conscious, stroking Erwin the ginger cat that although Levi picked him, hated him almost as he hated Jean for Erwin's dog-like attitude and need to bring in dead animals onto Levi and Eren's bad at _4 fucking am._ Usually placed on Levi's nose, causing him to gag and throw the dead animal onto Eren's bed who as a heavily sleeper, failed to notice and then Levi would feel guilty and not be able to get back to sleep knowing that the prank he was pulling on Eren was evil and would end up taking the dead animal out of Eren's hair two hours later, therefore Levi would never get much sleep past 4.

Snuggling his nose into Erwin's well looked after fur Eren eventually fell asleep, the darkness surrounding him (as the time had gone way past midnight) lulling him into dream land.

~*~

Woken up by the feeling of fluttering kisses against his neck, Eren groggily woke up wiping the sleep from his eyes and shifting his elbow under himself in order to see what was going on,  by seeing who it was a dazzling smile lit up his face "Levi!" he called, "You're finally back! I'd been waiting for you..."

Levi nuzzled his head against Eren's back "I know, I'm sorry my love" he sighed holding his boyfriend tightly "I wanted to call you to tell you the flight back had been booked for a day later by my office; but Hanji had smashed my phone hours before I had found out" Levi scowled at the memory of his coworker happily nosing through his private pictures and when he had tried to wrestle the phone off her it fell to the floor onto the jagged stone and rocks of the entry way to their hotel. Least to say, Levi was not very happy.

TIME TO MOTHER FUCKING PORN YOU CAN DO THIS KIERA.

 Eren felt so warm and comfortable in his boyfriend's arms - so protected that he failed to notice the hard-on that his boyfriend was currently bearing. So when he pushed himself further back into his boyfriend's arms, he yelped slightly when he felt the sudden large muscle that was his boyfriend's cock, rubbing against his back.

"...Levi?"

"Mmmm" he grunted.

"Since you're hard - wanna have sex?" The short man stuttered at his boyfriend's proposal - he knew that the younger wasn't particularly subtle when it came to sexual situations but he did not expect the younger to be quite so... outright.

Instead of answering, Levi pushed the younger down onto the bed, pulling up the younger's shirt and trailing his hand down the younger's smooth yet toned stomach, letting Eren undo the button's of his work shirt as he reached for the lube on their bedside table.

Neither said a word, neither needed to.

As Levi felt the heat pulsating in his own cock, his neediness grew desperate and so his movements hurried.  He pulled down and practically ripped off his lovers underwear - his urges were more important. He flipped the younger onto his stomach and began to trail his tongue over the younger's inner thigh; lapping up the precum that was already leaking from Eren's cock before dipping his tongue inside the younger who he felt grunt at the new heat inside of him.

He flicked it in and out, swirling it round and trying to make Eren feel as much pleasure as possible while he squirted the lube into his palms and slapping it onto his own cock, the cool gel making him shiver with anticipation before he pulled out his tongue, and replacing it with one finger, arching it to try and find Eren's prostate as he hated whenever Eren cried with pain and always tried to replace it with pleasure as quickly as possible.

This gesture was successful when he slipped his second finger inside of the younger - who almost barked out of lust, panting as the intense sensations shot through his body. Finally after entering his third finger into Eren stretching the hole as much as possible without making it uncomfortable, he heard Eren's needy breath "please" he hummed, "I've been waiting so long."

And that was enough for Levi to almost orgasm there and then from hearing his lover's needy calls for him. So with only the slightest pause of hesitation, Levi slid his cock into the younger, waiting for Eren to adjust before bucking his hips forward into the younger.

Eren grunted the discomfort, but as Levi's pace began to quicken and his movements became faster and sharper, he felt the intense pleasure shoot through him again - even more so than previously. Eren grasped onto the sheets to stabilise himself, he wanted to take as much advantage of the situation as he could and wanted to hold off the orgasm for as long as possible. Before he could reach for his own cock, Levi's hand had sneaked past his hips, pumping the younger in rhythm with his thrusts. 

"I missed you so damn much you know that?" Levi asked, moaning as he pumped Eren's cock even faster.

"M-me too" Eren choked out, his hair covering his lightly blushed cheeks - from both embarrassment and the heat of the situation.  Neither of them were very good at saying 'I love you's but that didn't particularly matter to either of them, as long as they were together and connected both physically and mentally - it didn't really matter what they said out loud.

"J-just hold on a little longer" Levi stuttered, slowing his motions as he heard the younger's moans growing louder and louder, he held the tip of the other's cock, making Eren bark in both annoyance and pleasure, "Don't be unfair" Eren smirked before moving his own hips backwards, causing the heat to run up both of their spines, "fine, fine..." Levi mumbled, continuing his previous motions.

Levi gave out a groaning scream of pleasure as it could no longer be held in, he reached his climax, riding out the rest of his orgasm as the sparks within continued to ignite due to the intense heat of the moment. Not long after Eren came onto Levi's hands, moaning out his name agonisingly quiet, for only the both of them to hear.

Lapping up the younger's cum, Levi smirked pulling out of the younger and collapsing onto the mattress.

 "Well that was fun" Eren mumbled into the pillow, Levi drew the younger closer into his chest.

"I really did miss you ya'know" the blush seemed to have stained his face as he couldn't seem to get rid of it.

"I know, I was counting down the days till I could come back home" Levi chuckled combing Eren's hair with his fingers, "you need to get it cut soon - it's hiding your eyes."

"I don't want to so there" Eren turned around, sticking his tongue out at the older.

"By the way Eren... it seems that my work have planned a new presentation for me next month - they say I'll get a promotion if I do it" he eyed the younger nervously.

"You have _got_ to be shitting me."

**Author's Note:**

> This Chapter was written by @kiwitan whoop whoop  
> I would like to point out that this is the first sex scene I have ever written, so I'm sorry if it sucked (don't kill me pls)  
> I wrote this in honour of the horny fucker @jackheichou who's a whole year older and a new made friend of mine ♥ which is @livsws fault hehe  
> I don't write fanfiction but I want to get into the habit because I read it so much and I enjoy writing so I hope you enjoyed this!  
> (I'm not a pervert I promise)  
> What actually happened with the JeanMarco and Armin: basically Jean was masturbating with the door unlocked and he saw a spider and screamed and Armin saw a masturbating messy butt naked Jean MUAHAHAHA


End file.
